RedWithEnvy
by Julia-Cullen-Frost
Summary: Aubrey was always a good girl to the eye, but deep down she wanted to be with someone bad. Eric is just that man. She would have never guessed the man ordering the red wine was seeking,someone she could love. But will Sookie cause her world trouble?R&R OC
1. Preface

_Snap_

If one more of my nails broke, I was going to scream.

_Snap_

"God. Damn. It. ERIC!" my voice sounded over the bar noise and Eric slowly rose his head to look at me. He was sitting on his "throne" chair and he did not look happy. There had been four people already to grovel at his large feet. He kicked everyone.

He slowly got up and quickly came over to where I was standing with my middle finger up.

"Do you see this?" my voice sounded. "This is another broken nail." I moved my hand to my hip and stuck my lips out and suck my teeth. I was so tried of this.

"Damn it Pam. Are you shitting me? This nail is not important."

"Well neither are half the people ordering drinks here. You don't see me complaining." my shoulders moved as I talked which was a bad habit.

"You complain enough already." he groaned and sat down at the bar.

"Well let me give you some more then." I leaned in closer to him. "This is not my goddamn job Eric."

"Well it's not my fault Longshadow was stealing from us." he cut in on complaining.

"What about Chow?" I asked stubbornly.

"Well, he didn't really work out as a bartender did he? As I recall, you didn't like him because he wasn't attracting 'men'. He's better at keeping money anyways, it takes more stress off of me."

"Well. I don't feel like putting on a new pair of false nails every time I have to bar tend."

"Why do you even wear false nails?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Because some jackass decided to change me when my nails were not long and beautiful. That plus my job as a hostess requires that I look good. That includes great looking nails." I finished glaring down the bar at someone who kept calling me "Tender". Needless to say, he shut up immediately.

"Don't be angry with me Pam." he smiled and looked down at the man too. He'd already left. "You're losing me costumers. I should be angry with you."

"Hire someone else." I said bluntly, throwing the towel down.

"Come on Pam."

"I'm serious Eric. If you don't hire someone, I'll complain for the rest of our lives."

He looked around some then got up to walk away.

"Eric!" I called to him as he started back to his chair.

He turned around and smiled. "I'm not looking, but you're free too."

"My pleasure." I rolled my eyes and started to wipe down the bar again. "Chow!" he came quickly and I tossed the towel on him. "Please watch the bar." I smiled to him.

He nodded. "Where are you going?" he asked as I started to walk to the back.

"Going to find our replacement." I smiled looking back at him.

"Make it a girl." Eric eyed me as I continued to the back.

My fingers were quick at getting their task down. I'd found many people, looked at their résumés and personal life. There were a lot of girl bartenders in the southern area, but not more then expected. There were many I liked personally, but I picked a few extras that Eric would like. A lot of them were blonde, and busty. There were two brunettes and one red head. I finished when the bar was closing down.

After collecting my paper work I headed to Eric.

"Here." I dropped the papers on his table and moved my weight to one side.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, well." I looked over to the side.

He moved the papers out and put them in their own piles. He scanned them each slowly and in order. If he didn't like them, he flicked them off the table. I hoped he knew I wasn't picking them up.

"Find any you like?" I asked sarcastically, considering he was taking so long.

"I like her." He pointed to a blond. Then moved his long finger to a brunette next to her. He moved his finger down and read quickly. I smiled, I'd liked her papers, plus a lot of our costumers had bought her stuff on eBay. One of her ex-boyfriends had stolen them from her and used them as cheap cash. Stupid perverts. "Aubrey." he said her same as if her were testing it. "I really like her." he pointed to the photo and looked up at me.

"Her it is." I said picking up her papers. "I'll hold down the fort while you go fetch her." I smiled and handed him the papers.

"Georgia?" he said lost in thought.

"I'll go book your flight." I turned and walked away.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

This is going to be fun.

Only chapter that will be in Pam's POV.

Shes my fav. just thought you should know lol.

More soon. This will not be like my other stories.

Expect...a lot more adult themes... I mean, it is True Blood lol


	2. Chapter 1

1

I woke up to the sounds of my iPod screaming at me. Literally. My hand moved over and pressed almost all of the buttons before my hand hit the right one. My groan came out more sour then expected and didn't help with the fact that I still I didn't want to get up.

My feet hit the floor first as my head turned to look at the mirror which reflect on the other half of my room. My brunette locks frizzed to no ends and twisted around my face in a tangled mess. The whites of my eyes were red from the little sleep I'd gotten.

Bar fights were not good preludes for happy dreams where you dance in flowers. Not like I've had one of those since I was a child. I sure didn't miss them either.

The long fur of kitten moved slowly around my ankles, begging for food.

"Okay, okay." I said moving my weight to my feet. I was wearing a large tee that hung from my shoulders to just below my privates. I put some socks on and went to the kitchen.

The lay out of my apartment was simple and one story. I had a kitchen right next to the front door, which led into an open living room. They were separated by a counter that could also be looked at as a bar considering two stools sat under it. The living room had a couch and a medium size television which was old and sat on an older entertainment center. There was a glass table in the corner which I hardly ever used considering I never had more company then my mother. There was a small arch way between the two which lead to a hallway. On the left was a small bedroom. It hadn't been used since I'd gotten here, but I had no idea what to do with the room other than make it a bedroom with my old furniture from my parents house. But to the right was the master bedroom. It was large and had a good bathroom with a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi tub. The bed was a sleigh bed, which was tradition for Georgia, or so I thought. It was painted a light green with a palm tree border.

I grabbed the cat food from under the sink and began to fill his bowl. The food smelt horrible, but I wasn't eating it. I placed the bowl down and Finnegan, my black long hair cat, began to gobble it up.

My index finger pressed the instant coffee machine's only button and the instant brewing began. The noise of the machine filled my ears like I had a hangover. I was glad when it finished. After grabbing the cream out of the fridge, I sat on one of the stools and prepared my coffee. With both of my elbows on the counter and my hands equally sharing the mug, I slurped the coffee. Last night had been so weird. The bar was extremely crowded and a football game was on. That was the usual. But there was talk about something weird in the bar. I wished I could have looked for the thing, whatever it was.

The pub was very usual. It had all the regular costumers. The same drunk slobs came in, but usually there was never any change. So either you knew everyone by face or name, or you were either new, or dumb. But last night was different, last night was exciting and there was someone new. And for some odd reason, people didn't like who ever it was.

I looked down to my cat. He was gazing up at me with his green eyes a glow.

"Come on." I said and patted my lap. He jumped gracefully and rested as I stroked him with one hand and finished my coffee with the other. It was peaceful, but I couldn't get the dark loom out of my head.

What had caused the uproar last night? Then I remembered something that I should have remembered before since it was a vital piece to the story.

The thing was a vampire and people didn't like that. Perhaps our little town was too simple for one, or maybe it was just everyone's mind. But mine however, was teeming with excitement, just as it had the night before. A vampire was a great change, it was needed, and it was thrilling.

My phone rang and vibrated on the counter. It was my mom calling.

"Hi Mom." You think at 21 years your mother would think you were a grown up, but no.

"I heard something happened at the bar last night. Are you okay?" her voice was filled with unneeded two-year old like concern.

"Yeah, I wasn't part of it." I got up and started to walk around. "Plus it was a whole bunch of talk and no action."

"Well be careful. I heard there's a vampire in town."

"Really?" I started to smile. "I did too."

"This is nothing to get happy about." her voice shot me down from happiness. "They are nothing but hungry beasts."

"You're right. They terrify me anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Well I'll see you sometime later I suppose."

"Yeah, bye mom." I hung up before she could speak another word on how I needed to be careful and watch where I stepped.

The phone vibrated again.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Hey Aubrey." my bosses voice came through the phone with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry mother's upset there's a vampire." I explained.

"Yeah, I know, she called me too." See my boss wasn't only a boss; he was my brother as well. "I don't know why everyone is so crazed about it. It's just an undead person."

"Glad you understand." we laughed to each other.

"You're coming in tonight right?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to see the vampire last night. I wouldn't dare miss him tonight." I smiled.

"He's a sight for sore eyes." he said jokingly.

"Really?" I said with an interest he caught onto.

"Look, don't get to close to him."

"It's a guy?" I asked, more interested.

"Look, he doesn't look like a 'good vampire.'" See me and my brother had this thing. There were good vampires and bad vampires. A good vampire didn't follow vampire rules; they went against them and drank _TrueBlood_. But the bad vampires were real vampires. Just the way I liked them.

"I know you like the challenge, but if mom found out…" he trailed off.

"Mom's not going to know if you don't tell her." I smiled and laid on my bed.

"Okay then," he sighed. "Your shift starts at 5:30."

"When's sundown?" I smirked.

"6:30. You have to set up the new bottles when they arrive too."

"Okay. See you later Andrew." I hung up and looked at my cat. "Tonight is going to be fun Finny." I then proceeded to get ready for the night.

After a long hot shower I pulled out the pub's uniform, a tight fitting black v-neck and white mini-skirt. The bottoms were of choice. The serves were allowed to pick from white or black shorts, skirts, and pants. But if I was going to get a vampires attention tonight, I needed to show as much skin as possible. I put on a black push-up, which I didn't need since I had a size D chest, but it gave me great cleavage. Then I proceeded to dress.

I styled my auburn hair in loose curls, placing my bangs to cover my forehead and end at the left side of my face. I applied a smoky-eye and red lip. Perfection stared back at me in the mirror. Well, not perfect perfection, but as good as I was going to get perfection.

The clock on the wall read 5:00. I moved around the room and went into the hallway, running my hand along Finnegan's back and scratching where the tail ended along the way. My keys waited on the rack by the door and I casually got them off the hook as I passed as exited quickly.

The ride to work wasn't long, about fifteen minutes and as I pulled up I could spot the regulars car. John's red Ford, Adam's black Chevy, Jennifer's blue Honda. I parked in the employee's spot and got out gracefully, my heels hitting the pavement with a light click. My hand pushed the car shut and I locked the car while walking toward the entrance.

"Hey Aubrey!" I heard Savannah's voice shout to me after my first three steps.

"Hello." I replied with a smile. Savannah was new here, hired after the pub started to get more attention. She wasn't the brightest waitress, but what waitress was the smartest in their class.

"You're early," she came closer and gave me a slightly hug.

"Yeah," I said into her blond hair and pulled away. "Only by a couple of minutes though."

"Order number five." I could here my brother's voice shout from the kitchen. Savannah turned quickly around, then back to me.

"Gotta go get that." she smiled and hurried off.

I went to the back quickly and got my apron. As I passed the kitchen, I said hello to my brother, then went to the bar. Lewis granted me with a smile then continued to mix his drink.

It wasn't until then that I started to look at all the faces in the pub. It would be easy to spot the vampire. He would be new, unfamiliar, and of course handsome. But to my surprise, he was not there yet. It upset me, but there was noting I could do but wait. So I talked to the regulars and served their favorites. Every time the door would open, I'd turn and look, and it wasn't until eight that I saw his face.

He was tall and beautiful. His face was smooth and pale. His eyes looked like blue crystals and his hair was blonde, styled and cut perfectly. I had never believed in love at first sight. But just laying eyes on him made me reconsider my opinion.


End file.
